


Breakfast Of Champions

by werewolfsaz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did some miracle happen in the night?” Merlin’s sleepy voice asked a few minutes later. “Or have you been enchanted?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from drummagirl225 on tumblr (yup I'm there too :) )  
> Comments are lovely so please leave some  
> Enjoy

Arthur groaned as he rolled over, cursing the rock that seemed to have gravitated under his blanket. As much as he enjoyed hunting trips, there were elements of the forest he could do without. Sitting up, stretching his aching muscles, the Prince looked over at his companion, a small smile on his face. Merlin always slept with the casual ease of a child, spread out like a bucket of water kicked over. It lightened the Prince’s heart to watch him for a moment, face relaxed in sleep, hair a mess of soft looking black curls that he would very much like to sink his hands into.

Shaking the thought away with a huff, he rolled to his feet, stirring up the fire before setting about readying breakfast.  
“Did some miracle happen in the night?” Merlin’s sleepy voice asked a few minutes later. “Or have you been enchanted?”  
“Haha, you’re so funny,” Arthur grumbled, throwing a dirty look at the other man. “I got tired of waiting for you to wake up. Besides, I am perfectly capable of cooking breakfast.”  
“Then maybe I should leave you to it when we’re at home?” the dark haired man suggested with a cheeky grin. Snorting, Arthur threw a slice of bread at him, turning back to check the bacon.   
“Cherish this moment, it may never happen again,” he huffed, turning the sizzling pieces of meat. 

They both knew this to be a lie. Whenever they were on these hunting trips, just the two of them, Arthur tended to spoil Merlin, letting him sleep in, cooking and even washing the dirty plates. It never failed to make the warlock’s insides go all warm and soft. Stretching sensuously, Merlin sat up, beaming at Arthur as he ran a taming hand through his hair.  
“Thank you,” he smiled, jabbing a stick into the bread and holding it over the fire.   
“We will have to head home later today,” the Prince announced glumly. “Or my Father will send out search parties to find us.”  
Merlin grumbled unhappily as he toasted the bread. He liked it best when it was like this. No Uther, no responsibilities, just the two of them, alone.

“Merlin, can I tell you something?” Arthur asked tentatively.  
“Of course,” the dark haired man replied instantly. “You know you can tell me anything.”  
“I…”Arthur paused, licking his lips swiftly, trying to think of a way to put this. “I’m in love.”  
Merlin almost dropped his toast. He went cold, stomach clenching in tight knots. He forced his face to remain calm, even if he couldn’t manage a smile.  
“That’s wonderful,” he managed to say. “Your Father will be pleased that you have taken an interest.”

Arthur couldn’t stop the noise he made, a half bitter, half self deprecating laugh.  
“I don’t think he’s going to like who I’m in love with.”  
“Is she a lady of lower standing?” Merlin inquired politely. He didn’t want breakfast anymore and let the stick, complete with toast, fall into the flames.  
“It’s not a ‘she’,” the Prince said very quietly, looking at Merlin through his lashes. “A lady of lower standing would be a blessing compared to what I’m going to tell him when we get home.”

The warlock couldn’t help staring at the golden Prince, shocked and confused.  
“What are you talking about? Not a ‘she’? Then who?”  
Studying the other, Arthur let his eyes drop, his stomach going with it. It was now or never.  
“You, Merlin. It’s always been you. I thought, for a while, I could pretend but… Not anymore. I love you. And I’m going to tell my Father when we get back to Camelot.”

Staring at his Prince, mouth hanging open, Merlin couldn’t think what to say. How was he meant to react to that? Then, he shrugged, throwing caution to the wind and launched himself over the fire, into Arthur’s arms, kissing him soundly.

Arthur rocked back, clutching Merlin desperately to stop them falling. Then he registered what was happening. With a deep, needy sound, he shoved his hands into those messy curls, pulling the other man closer to kiss him harder. He had always imagined their first kiss, if they ever had one, would have been soft and sweet, a gentle declaration of mutual love. But this kiss wasn’t like that. It was deep and hard, a press of desperate longing back and forth.

“Why did you keep quiet so long?” Merlin mumbled into the kiss, crawling into Arthur’s lap, wriggling to get comfortable. Biting back a groan at the delicious friction, Arthur buried his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck, kissing the soft skin there.  
“I didn’t know what to say or how to say it. It’s not as easy as I made it look, you know?” he teased, sneaking his hands under the back of Merlin’s shirt to skate across warm flesh.

Squirming into the touch, the warlock pressed his own hot kisses to Arthur’s face, moving down to latch onto his throat and suck a large, dark mark. Arthur moaned, nails scraping lightly up Merlin’s spine.   
“No keeping it a secret now,” Arthur muttered before claiming Merlin’s mouth again. They kissed hungrily for several more minutes before the smell of burning meat caused them to fall apart and deal with it. They looked at each other and laughed, loud and happy. 

“Uther is going to have a fit,” Merlin frowned, instantly sobering.  
“Yes. He’ll probably disinherit me. I hope you’re not with me just for my title?” the Prince teased.  
“As if,” Merlin snorted. “I love you too, you know? Have done for a long time. I was going to leave when you got married. Couldn’t stand seeing you with someone else.”

Arthur looked at him sharply, eyes assessing.  
“You won’t leave now, though, will you?” he asked quietly.  
“Only if I’m leaving with you,” Merlin murmured, climbing back into the Prince’s lap. Arthur grinned, kissing the dark haired man deeply.   
“Say it again,” Merlin whispered so close to Arthur their lips brushed with every word.  
“Say what?”  
“You know what,” he growled, nipping playfully at the other’s lip.  
Grinning like an idiot, Arthur kissed his Merlin again.  
“I love you.”  
“I’ll never get tired of hearing that,” Merlin sighed, melting into Arthur.


End file.
